Azura Rioken (Naruto OC: Bio-Story)
by CreativePersona
Summary: This is a Biography of my Naruto OC that I created named Azura Rioken. This will describe pieces of Azura's life and who he is as a person. (created on FB in 2014)


Name: Azura Rioken

Birthday: July 4th

Gender: Male

Age: (Part I: 12 - 15)

(Part II: 16 - 18)

Blood Type: AB

Affiliation: Konohagakure / Kumogakure

Classification: Bunshin (分身, "alter ego") Curse

Team: None (pending...)

Clan: None

Ninja Rank: Genin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Nature Types: Wind Release / Earth Release / Water Release (In Development)

Other Techniques: Green-State "Physical Enhancement" / Azu-Kai (Evasive Defense &amp; Melee Reverse Offense) / Jeet Kune Do / Freestyle Karate

Partners: Senrokai (Godfather) / Boruto Uzumaki (Naruto's Son) / Sarada Uchiha / Konoharmaru

Mentors: Senrokai &amp; Naruto

Best Friend: Boruto Uzumaki

Friendly Rivals: Boruto Uzumaki / Lee Jr.

Crushes: Sarada Uchiha &amp; Miyuki (Childhood Friend)

Quote: Why become a ninja when you can't even serve and protect your village?!

Fatal Flaw: Born with a curse which is slowly consuming his body.

It can compel him to behave in sinister ways. The curse can

take over the body as it's host if the person is dealing with a negative

situation/emotion like, feeling pessimistic or being threatened. The curse

doesn't always activate right away. The curse can also even change the

character's appearance. (the curse manipulates the blood rush when feeling emotional)

Family:

Izora Rioken (Brother) [Age 19]

Asami Rioken (Sister) [Age 12]

Senrokai (Godfather)

Ryuu (Father)

Amaya Kenshin (Mother)

Bio: Without any whereabouts about where his parents, brother &amp; sister are, He spent his childhood living with his Godfather (Senrokai) at The Hidden Leaf Village. His Godfather taught him everything he needed to know to become a great ninja. When Azura first attended the Konoha Ninja Academy (忍者学校, Akademi), He started off a bit shy but was so excited and willing to show off skills &amp; talents. Azura was very determined and dedicated to better his ninja tactics and excel at the Academy.

He trains tooth &amp; nail everyday until he finds some sense of improvement. The more Azura went to the Konoha Academy, there were some rumors about him having this "curse" inside of him. He overheard a conversation of two men talking about him, using mean words like "Demon Child" and saying that one day the curse may consume him to betray and destroy the village. Azura didn't understand where these rumors were coming from and why would he suddenly deal with problems in the Leaf Village when he was mingling very well with Kunoichi (Female Ninja), Shinobi (Ninja), and Others.

Azura, as he about to enter the academy turned around and yelled at the men. "I love everything about this Village, I would never betray it!" said Azura in a sad-like tone as he slightly shed a tear. One of the men who were gossiping walked up to Azura with an evil smirk on his face and stood face to face with Azura. "Oh yeah?!" said the man shouting back. Tell everyone about what you were born with curse boy?! You think you could go by, living in "this" village having a curse?! wasn't it said that once it consumes you, You can't even control the evil insanity rushing through your veins!? Your curse is like a ticking time-bomb, once it's time is up, everything will go kaboom! This village will then fall victim to your actions, and "then" will await you demise, ha-ha! Azura sheds another tear, fleeing from the men and from the Ninja Academy door entrance.

Azura was feeling upset about those rumors and went to tell his Godfather about it. The conversation between the two became an argument because of the fact that Azura's Godfather never told him about the curse he was born with. "I was born with a curse and you didn't tell me?!" Azura yells as he bangs on a table. The curse inside of Azura took over his body thoroughly, manipulating his anger. Azura's eyes took on a different form &amp; the ends of his upper teeth grew slightly sharp. His Godfather became startled by the curse transformation. This was the first time Azura has ever activated his curse. "I'm sorry Grandson, but this is going to hurt" said Senrokai as he used a "Temporary Seal" jutsu to prevent the curse from taking over then head-butted him". Azura went into a staggered state, collapsed and went unconscious. Azura later woke up and Senrokai suddenly grabbed him &amp; took him out for some Ichiraku Ramen. They talked about the "curse" situation on their way to the Ramen shop. When they arrived, Senrokai discussed with Azura about where his family is located and why they left him to live with his Godfather. Azura then put the pieces together."So did my parents abandoned me, because of this curse!?" He says upset and sadly. Senrokai answered, "Don't think of it as them abandoning you, but as them protecting you" A few days later, Azura found himself standing face to face towards the village where his family are residing their stay. "So this is Kumogakure, (The Village Hidden In The Clouds) Huh?" Says Azura as he enters the premises, awaiting for what's to come.


End file.
